In many areas around the world, levees are constructed along the bank of a river or other water body which has a tendency to flood periodically. The areas outside the levees may be low-lying areas which have a tendency to flood in heavy precipitation. These flood-prone areas may be used for farming or other purposes which may be hampered by a heavy water load. Therefore, it may be necessary to periodically pump water from a flood-prone low-lying area and discharge the water into a river or other water body. Alternatively, it may be desirable to divert the pumped water to a destination for irrigation and/or other purposes.
Accordingly, a flood pump which is operable to selectively pump water from a flooded area to a river or other outlet or divert the pumped water to one or more alternative destinations for another use is needed.